RECUPERANDO LOS RECUERDOS
by Elenanym
Summary: Prueba


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y hare algo diferente, sé que no soy Machado, pero dejare la historia abierta, si veo que los reviews marchan seguiré, sino la cerrare. Yo también soy la que lee pero no dejo review y si los dejo son anónimos sin mi nombre. Hay personas que según los review consideran una historia.**

**RECUERDOS**

Hace 19 años ya que estaba encerrado en esa mal oliente celda, era humeda, apestosa y la comida era siempre la misma. En el centro de la celda se encontraba una esfera, en la cual, pasaba imágenes.

**Flash back…**

Dos némesis llegaban al fin de una larga guerra

-Avada kedarvra-gritaba el mago mas oscuro de toda la historia mágica de Gran Bretaña, conocido como Lord Voldemort

-Expeliarmus-grito el joven moreno, de pelo indomable, llamado Harry Potter

Las dos maldicines conectaron, queriendo ganar por poder. Lord Voldemort iba perdiendo poder, ya que, su poder, al haber sido destruido todas las partes de su alma era mínimo, y el de Harry Potter ganaba, hasta que la maldición dio en el malvado mago. Esto provocó que el cuerpo del mago oscuro fuera deshaciéndose, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ya que, mientras el joven mago veía como moria su nemesis expectantemente, este se deshizo de su malvada alma y se metia en el cuerpo de Harry Potter, expulsando el alma del joven. Voldemort no iba a morir tan fácil, y debía consevar su infima alma que le quedaba.

Todo el mundo vio como el mago mas oscuro de la historia se iba deshaciendo y se moria, mientras que el niño-que-sobrevivio, ganaba y les deshacía de esa amenaza, nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio.

Entonces los vitores estallaron, y una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Harry Potter, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que, todo el mundo se encontraban eufóricos y contentos. Mientras que un alma daba vueltas y miraba a todo el mundo sin saber que pasaba.

**Fin Flash back**

Un castaño, de ojos claros, miraba la esfera viendo a un moreno de pelo indomable y con gafas, vivir su vida, y como la destrozaba. Lo peor de todo es que nadie se daba cuenta que Harry Potter era en realidad Voldemort, no entendia como hacia barbaridades y a todo el mundo le parecía bien. Ahora veía en como sus hijos, eran llevados a Hogwars para empezar su año escolar, y volvió a recordar como había llegado hasta allí

**Flash Back**

El alma de Harry divagaba entre los cuerpo para encontrar uno perfecto pero todos estaba muertos, y esos no les valia, tenia que buscar uno que estaba agonizando para que fisiológicamente pudiera vivir en el. Entonces vio uno, que estaba mas muerto que vivo y que le miraba con horror, poque veía a Harrt Potter y no entendia como podía estar vivo. Para el chico que agonizaba pero a personas que habían fallecido era algo normar, pero incluso ver muertos en el mundo de los magos no era algo que se pudiera divulgar a menos que ellos mismo aceptaran su muerte y quisieran quedarse en ese mundo, que es lo que les pasaba a los fantasmas.

-¿Por qué te veo?-pregunto el castaño

-porque el me a expulsado de mi cuerpo, neccesito un cuerpo agonizante para poder revivirlo y volver a matarle-Explico Harry. El chico puso cara de horror-¿y como es que tu puedes verme?- el chico seguía con cara de horror

-Te dare mi cuerpo, a mi no me queda mucho de vida, pero jurame volver y matar al monstruo-decia agonzante el castaño

-te lo juro, pero no me has respondido¿Cómo es que puedes verme?-decia con determinación Harry

-Incluso ver a los muertos siendo magos, no es algo que sea creible, son mas bien incrédulos,pero me queda poco debo decirte como meterte en mi cuerpo

-¿hay una forma?-estaba Harry mirando como platos a ese chico que le ocncedia su cuerpo voluntariamente

-si, cuando veas mi alma salir, entra inmediatamente, asi mi cuerpo seguirá funcionando aunque yo me haya ido a la luz- decía aquel castaño tosiendo sangre

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba el castaño, con una mezcla de cariño, admiración y respeto

-Harvey Porter- Harry intento darle la mano, para terminar la presentación, pero vio como no podía, el chico rio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- no lo intentes, no podrás, te tengo que explicar una cosa-decía el pobre muchacho-durante un tiempo mis recuerdos serán tus recuerdos, no olvidaras tu vida, solo debes permaneces fijo en tu misión, sino perderás tus recuerdos y vivirás mi vida

-Tengo mi propio cuerpo, cuando lo recupere, dejare morir tu cuerpo en paz…-Harry

-no, ya viene, no te enfades en lo que encuentres en mis recuerdos- en esos momento Harry vio como el alma de Harvey se iba sonriéndole, indicándole que debía meterse ahora.

De golpe el Harry Potter de carne y hueso apareció, mirando a aquel chico, que mirando con una sonrisa extraña se fue, pero inmediatamente volvió la vida a sus ojos

**Fin flash back**

El castaño de la celda, comenzó a llorar, recordando esos momento, lo que no sabían ninguno de los chicos allí, lo que iba a suceder posteriormente

**Flash Back**

El chico moreno con el pelo indomable sonrio, acercándose al oído del muchacho que se encontraba enfrente de el

-chico listo, me preguntaba ¿en que cuerpo entrarías?- acercándose al castaño le dijo bajo en el oído- espero que mueras, pero,te he encontrado ahora iras a una celda que idee para algún mago tan especial como tu, no podras salir jamas de ahí- El castaño lo miro horrorizado, pero sin intentar gastar energía pues débil se encontraba aquel cuerpo- viviras, pero para ver como destruyo tu mundo y tus amigos poco a poco- Pomfrey aquí necesito ayuda-dijo el Harry falso, este chico necesita ayuda urgente o morirá-la enfermera corrió hacia donde le indica, después de examinarlo mucho…

-Se recuperara-Harry-voldemort rio

Un mes después, el chico castaño desaparecio

**Fin flash Back**


End file.
